Redwall: Niko's Journey
by Niko Kurosaka
Summary: Niko Wildlough embarks on a journey that takes him all over the world, from Redwall, to Salamandastron, and back to green isle to face off against an evil tyrannical wildcat known as Apollo. With the help of Catyra, Apollo's sister, by his side, can the two stop Apollo? Read on! Rated T for language and some pretty intense violence.


Chapter 1  
Beginnings

Niko wasn't a beast who just sat down and did nothin when it mattered. Niko was a beast with a world in front of him and 100% nothing standing in his way of pursuing his goals. You see, Niko is an otter with a dream, a dream which makes him wonder what's out there in the world. Ever since he was small, living on Green Isle under the care of Queen Tiria Wildlough, Niko dreamed of taking to the seas and heading east to Mossflower Country where he'd hope to see Redwall Abbey. Niko Wildlough, which the other clans gave him because he lived pretty much with Tiria, had her adventurous spirit and her wit and wasn't too bad with a sling, dagger, or sword either.

But the one weapon he favored was a scythe he called Reaper. It was a scythe with a curved made out of sharpened seashell that he dyed blue, his favorite color and his actual eye color. The handle was a tall yew branch with a red-dyed hilt made of the leather that was once Tiria's first sling Whupit. Niko trained day and night with this scythe in the form of harvesting crops with it. Every stroke landed true to its mark, felling every stalk and leaving naught but the very produce he was harvesting.

One day a storm ravaged green isle and it's been said that Niko was trying to leave Green Isle, finally old enough and able to do so. This storm was like nothingg he had ever saw. As it whipped and threw his vessel around, he saw there was a vessel coming towards him. He had no time to react as it slmmed next to him and its crew swung across. Niko, with Reaper inn his hands, fought them valiantly and defeated all that stood against him. Suddenly he felt a crack against his head and he fell to his knees looking up at his attacker. It was wildcat who's daughter stood next to him rather sad, feeling sorry for him.

"What do we have here?" The wildcat snarled. "An otter on the seas on his own. This wouldve been an easy take over if it wasn't for his weapon that so easily overtook you fools!"

The wildcat picked up the scythe, testing it in his hands. It felt heavy but it made quick strokes in his hands. he handed it to his daughter, a fair, pure white Wildcat.  
"Now for your first lesson in being a warlord, Catyra." The wildcat snarled. "A great warlord shows no mercy! Kill him for your father and king, Lord Apollo."

Catyra knew she couldn't kill him for two reasons; one, he was her age and was innocent, and two, because her father started the whole ordeal and she should not have to kill anyone on those terms. Thinking quickly she walked up to Niko and picked him up. She looked into his blue eyes and saw noothing but innocence and something else she couldn't explain. No one, not even Niko himself could predict what Catyra did next. She grabbed Niko's paw and jumped into the ocean and was lost to the sea.

Apollo was shocked beyond belief but knew this was going to happen. He looked at his remaining guards and shrugged.

"Princess Catyra is a traitor." he said nonchalantly, though trying to keep his anger in check. "Judging by this boat's direction it was heading for Mossflower Country. We shall proceed there. If that's where they're headed, than that's where we'll go as well! She will be brought back and she will face justice for her betrayal! Set a course for Mossflower and burn this vessel before you do!"

The guardsmen and soldier set to work doing as Apollo ordered them to as he looked in the direction of Mossflower.

"So it seems she's going there is it?" He said aloud. "Mother was wrong to make you queen when you got older. With you dead for treachery, I'll be the true ruler of the west seas!"

His laughter rang throughout the seas. Even those sleeping in Redwall abbey in the southern part of Mossflower Country, were woken up by this laugh.


End file.
